When a Swarek Dates a Callaghan
by angelflower28
Summary: This is the story of how Sarah Swarek and Luke Callaghan met and fell in love. This is also a story of how Sam and Luke deal with working as partners on the job and having to see each other off the job as well. Will Sam and Luke put aside their differences for the sake of Sarah? Probably but "half the fun is getting there". The S. Swarek character stands for Sarah Swarek.
1. Chapter 1

I've been playing with this idea in my head for a while. I love the idea of Luke and Sam being partners as I really do believe their banter brings some of the best chemistry to the show. They have the potential of having a great frenemy/bromance. Combining all of these factors together I couldn't help but explore how this would come into play if Sam's sister ever moved to Toronto from St. Catherine's and fell for Luke. I do not own Rookie Blue although I really do wish sometimes I did because then it would be a McSwarek fest every Thursday night all hour long.

"Swarek we gotta go now," I anxiously announce to my new partner as I walk into our office and grab my gear.

"What's up Callaghan?" Sam responded curious as to what just came in that has made me so amped up. "I've barely finished my first cup of coffee this morning."

"28 year old female at the hospital who was just raped by her husband," I said with disgust never understanding how a man can ever do that to a woman. "It's rare we get these cases immediately after the assault. She did the right thing and came in right away and I want her to know that."

"Let's go," Sam replied as he grabbed his jacket and note pad. "I'm driving buddy."

"Keep dreaming," I respond back with a smirk knowing I already have the keys.

"Idiot," Sam responded.

"Last time I checked you were the last one to earn that title," I threw back at him.

"Hmm, I fixed that. It's back on you now buddy," was all that came from Sam. I didn't respond knowing he was right.

Driving to the hospital we didn't say much which wasn't a big surprise. Silence seemed to be a constant theme with us in the last two months since we've been partnered. After Project Dakota ended I had no choice but to return to 15 Division. Tracy moved over to the financial crimes unit where being a detective was much more of a day job which suited her fine because of Leo.

Sam has only been a detective for about a year now. He made this decision after realizing he was never going to be able to do his job out on the streets if he didn't have some professional distance from Andy. He still worries about her safety of course, but their jobs don't intersect nearly as much, which means his head is clearer to make decisions based on his knowledge and experience and not his fear of losing Andy like we did Jerry.

The look on both of our faces must have been priceless that fateful day two months ago when Frank called us into his office and announced we would be the next big team at 15.

"What?" I yelled.

"No way in hell," Sam shouted back.

Before Frank could respond we both stormed out of the office and Oliver had to physically stop us to find out why we were both so clearly pissed off.

"Oh come on, think of it as a chance to become frenemies," Oliver said to us out in the hallway as we were still arguing about this bombshell.

"What the hell is a frenemy Ollie?" Sam asked perturbed.

"You know Sammy, like when you're enemies with someone but then find some common ground. Think Gail and Dov."

"Stop eavesdropping on Izzy's conversations with her teenage friends," I say clearly accusing him all the while staring at him like he's crazy.

"Hey I don't eavesdrop," Oliver said defending himself.

"That's not what you said during our last poker night," Sam shot back at him.

"Don't try and deflect brother, this could be your chance to give 15 Division the Bromance of the Century. Just think about the possibilities!" Oliver tried to continue but he started laughing and then couldn't stop until we both took a step towards him. This move sobered up our friend real fast. "Okay then, jokes over, gotta go." Shaw quickly stated before he walked away.

"They're crazy Swarek if anyone thinks this will work."

"Numbers must be low again, I can't think of any reason that would make Frank this crazy" Sam spats out. "I think he's had a mental break, someone needs to call Noelle."

It took a few days to overcome the shock of calling Swarek my new partner. Somehow the arrogant son of a bitch that always seemed to get what he wanted, became the person I'm supposed to trust the most professionally, and it seemed more than I could take. Apparently Swarek felt the same way because that first night at the Penny after Frank talked to us, I saw him downing more than his normal glass of whiskey. Andy seemed to find it amusing as she kept glancing at me and smirking until Sam caught her and glared back. I watched my ex-fiance stifle a laugh while she put those long slender arms around that idiot in hopes of cheering him up. I used to long for that to be me again, but after Project Dakota I gave up that hope forever. There wasn't a day that didn't go by during those six months that I didn't see Andy long for Swarek. I knew then it was over without a doubt.

Arriving at the hospital I turned off the car and turned to my partner. "The charge nurse that called in this report said the victim is pretty beat up but can be released after we take her statement."

"Let's do it, I want this bastard off the streets." Swarek sounded pretty determined and focused.

"Now that, Sammy, we can agree on."

"Ya and Hell didn't even have to freeze over," Sam said under his breath.

"Imagine that," I responded letting him know I heard what he said.

Opening the car door I remind myself to take a deep breath as I take my first step towards our new case. It's a little trick I do to mentally prepare myself for the difficult task ahead of me. It's never easy to interview a victim; I much prefer to go after the perp.

Walking into the hospital I'm overwhelmed by the sterile aroma that permeates around every corner. We flash our badges at the front desk and are immediately buzzed back to the emergency rooms. A middle aged nurse rushes up to greet us and introduces herself as Joanie. We quickly learn she's the charge nurse. I verify I have the right information for the victim-Angie Clark age 28-and after Joanie confirms Angie's information including her address we're pointed to room 12.

Swarek follows my lead as I do have more experience with these cases. I've been a little shocked that his arrogance hasn't gotten the best of him, but instead we've found an even balance during our diverse investigations.

I gently knock on the door before I hear a voice confirming that we can enter. I slowly open the door and I'm greeted by the victim lying in the bed. She gives me a half smile clearly unsure of how to respond to our presence. I immediately notice her swollen, bruised, and lacerated face. I see some of the bruising trailing down her arms, and although her legs are covered I know they're injured as well. My hand tightens around the door knob and I have to remind myself to stay professional.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Swarek tense up.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Sam asks.

It's then that I fully realize the other female in the room and I can't help but wonder how I didn't immediately notice her. She and Swarek embrace and when they pull apart I see his hands still lingering on her arms. The beautiful woman before me has the most amazing green eyes and long silky blond hair. She can't be any taller than 5'6 and it's obvious she takes care of herself.

"I was promoted from intake at Women's Crisis to being an advocate and meeting with women who need our services," Sarah responds.

I see a look of concern cross Swarek's face and I'm not sure what that's about. Before I can give it any more thought the advocate introduces herself to me.

"Hi, you must be Det. Callaghan. I'm Sarah. Sarah Swarek," she tells me while extending her hand to shake mine.

My first thought was how soft her hand felt and how easily it fit in mine. Then her words that sounded like a puzzle at first seemed to start to fit together. Swarek's sister! I'm at a loss for my own words but I manage to find my manners and shake her hand, and after a few seconds I've regained enough composure and was able to respond. "Nice to meet you." Her smile is so warm and inviting, for a minute I'm transfixed on her until I hear Swarek clear his throat and re-direct us to why we are actually here. I feel like a rookie allowing Sarah to interfere with my job. I drop her hand and I quickly change my focus but not before I notice the immediate loss I felt with her hand no longer in mine. Before I can berate myself for feeling this way with someone I have only known for a few seconds I force myself to focus.

"Angie, I'm Detective Callaghan and this is Detective Swarek." The broken woman before me slowly nods and I assess it's okay to continue. "First I want to tell you how sorry we are for what you had to endure. We're here to help you and make sure your husband is held accountable for what he did to you this morning. We don't want him to ever have a chance to hurt you or any other woman again."

I can see Angie's attempt to respond to me but instead she lowers her head and starts to cry. Sarah immediately holds her hand and kneels down so she's at eye level with Angie. Sarah starts talking to her in a soothing tone, reassuring her she is safe and not alone. I'm struck by the compassion Sam's sister displays for this stranger and I'm not surprised to see a sense of pride come across Sam's face when I glance his way.

After a few minutes Angie is able to regain composure and tell us the events that occurred this morning when her husband, Daniel Turner, came home from an all night drinking binge with his friends. We learn this is not the first time he has forced himself on her, although this is the first time she has really fought back. I'm determined to show her she did the right thing by reporting this crime.

After talking with her for an hour, and Swarek and I taking turns asking questions, we determine we've gathered enough information. We thank Angie for her courage and assure her we will do everything in our power to bring her husband to justice. I can hear Sarah telling Angie she will be right back and then follows us outside.

"Sam, you both need to be careful. Daniel is dangerous and will not go willingly. He's told Angie several times if she involves the police it will be a showdown," Sarah shares with us clearly concerned for her brother.

Sam takes a second to respond and I notice he looks genuinely worried. "Sarah we can take care of ourselves. I don't like that you're so close to this investigation. If he's really that dangerous he's not going to like anyone encouraging Angie to leave him."

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to take her back to the shelter once she's discharged."

"I don't want you going back to her house for any reason understood?" Sam demands.

"Yes little brother, understood." Sarah answers back with a tone of humor in her voice.

"It's not funny Sarah, this is serious," Swarek practically yells.

"Hey Swarek calm down, Sarah's a big girl I'm sure she knows what she's doing," I say in Sarah's defense. Sam didn't like that too much because if looks could kill I would be down stairs at the morgue in one of those freezers.

"Thanks Detective Callaghan," Sarah says to me clearly thankful for trying to reason with her overbearing brother.

"You can call me Luke," I let her know.

"You can call him Detective Callaghan," Sam immediately responds. "Let's go," Sam demands looking my way. Without giving me a chance to respond he turns back to his sister and kisses her on the cheek telling her again to stay away from Angie's house.

Before following after Sam I turn to Sarah, "thank you today for all of your help. You really made a difference with her". Wow, her eyes are mesmerizing.

She seems a little taken back by my words but smiles anyway. That smile can light up an entire room. "Thank you Det. Calla…I mean Luke."

I nod, "you're learning. I promise not to tell your brother."

"He's just over protective, he'll get over it."

"Hmm I doubt that!"

"You know I've heard of you," she says with mischievous look in her eyes.

"Callaghan now," Sam says as loudly as he can from around the corner without having to actually yell. Sarah just laughs but I can't help but be annoyed.

"Right, well I'll see you around I'm sure," I tell her.

"I hope so," she says as she turns around and walks back to the room and then glancing at me one last time, giving me a wink, before opening the door and disappearing. I'm left stunned. Did Swarek's sister just flirt with me?

"CALLAGHAN NOW!"

"I'M COMING." Time to go find Daniel Turner and put him away where he belongs and then I'll think about what just happened here between me and Swarek's sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your reviews. I love that there are fans that like this idea and for the fans that are not excited about Sarah and Luke, well I hope to win you over. Please continue to review, but for those that aren't happy about this storyline please be gentle.

Driving to Daniel's house my focus is on catching this bastard and making sure he can't hurt anyone again, but in the back of my mind I have a picture of a certain blond haired, green eyed Swarek. Did I really just say Swarek? I don't know what happened this morning at the hospital with Sarah but whatever it was can't be good. Even thinking about Sarah could get me shot by the hot headed copper sitting next to me.

Sam clearing his throat pulls me out of my thoughts and I acutely wonder how I've managed to not crash this car since leaving the hospital.

"Something on your mind Callaghan?" Sam asks me accusingly.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmm," is all I hear back from him.

Luckily before he has a chance to further explore his own private thoughts that surely involve inflicting bodily injury to me we arrive at Daniel and Angie's residence.

"Maybe if we're lucky Daniel will be passed out and too hung over to put up a fight when he comes to the door," my partner shares with me.

"Yah, pretty much what I was thinking," I respond back to him while keeping my eyes on the front of the house.

"Detectives Callaghan and Swarek we have two units in the back alley waiting for your orders," Sheri from dispatch informs us over the radio.

"Swarek and I will attempt contact at the front door. We're hoping to not make this into a show at this point. Keep both units in the alley incase he tries to escape from the back door."

"Copy," Sheri replies.

"Okay Callaghan, if Daniel comes to the door I'll immediately have him turn around and hook him. If he puts up a fight we're going to need to take him down."

"If it comes to a takedown I'll radio for backup, you just focus on getting him secured. I'll be here to back you up."

"Let's do it," Sam says as he exits the car.

"Hey Swarek?" I call out to him as we make our way to the front door.

"Yah"

"No kicking down the door, there aren't any victims inside. I want this done right without any chance of him beating these charges on a technicality."

"Sure thing," Sam shot back with sarcasm etched in his voice.

We climbed the steps that barely hold any paint to them two at a time until we reach the front porch. The house is an old rundown two story structure that looks like it could be condemned judging by the cosmetics of the outside.

I knock on the door a little louder than normal; my nerves are getting the better of me. I force myself to keep calm and not let my desire to arrest this man get in the way of me doing my job. After a several seconds we don't hear any movement in the house so I knock again this time louder. Again nothing but silence. After a few minutes of this cycle, we leave the front porch and peek into the garage only to find it empty.

"Damn, this means Angie is still in danger because Daniel is probably out looking for her," Sam suggested.

"Call your sister and tell her to keep Angie at the shelter for now," telling Sam as I start to head back to the car. I look up at the sky and take in how grey and overcast the endless horizon appears in front of me, much like Angie's life right now. Maybe, just maybe by the end of this case the sun will start to shine again on her life. I can't help but hope that someday that same sun will rise for me again. Before my self pity starts to set in I shake away those thoughts.

Once we're both inside the car Sam pulls out his phone dials Sarah's number.

After what was probably only a couple of rings Sarah answers. "Hey it's me, how's Angie doing?...okay good….well she needs to stay put at the shelter for now because Daniel wasn't home…..yes we'll continue to look for him don't worry. Okay….okay…love you too bye."

"What did she say?" I ask.

"Hold on," Sam says as he reaches for the radio to contact dispatch. "This is Det. Swarek and I need a unit at Toronto General Hospital to meet a Sarah Swarek in the lobby of the first floor. She's about 5"8', 130 lbs, and long blond hair. She will be with another female, Angie Clark, who will most likely be waiting in a wheel chair and she will be pretty beat up. Angie is a victim of an assault and they need a uniform to follow them back to the Women's Shelter. Be discrete we don't know if the perpetrator, Daniel Turner, will be attempting contact or not."

"Does Sarah think Daniel knows where they are?" I ask after Sam is done talking with dispatch.

"She's not sure but it would be logical for Daniel to start contacting hospitals looking for Angie."

"That's true. She's smart, good instincts just like her brother."

"Don't try to suck up to me Callaghan you're not dating my sister," Sam demands.

I couldn't help but laugh at his comment and how annoyed he seems to be in this moment. Were we really going to have this discussion? "To be honest I never thought I would live to see the day we talked about me dating your sister. I didn't even know you had a sister."

"You won't live if you make a move on Sarah. She's been through a lot in her life."

"Calm down Sammy I wouldn't think of asking out Sarah. Although she seemed to know all about me. Couldn't wait to drag my name through the mud to anyone who'd listen after I slept with Jo?" I accused him with a mixture of distain and regret in my voice.

"Hardly! I don't talk about my personal life to anyone. Next to McNally, Sarah is the closest person in my life, but that doesn't mean I went to her over my woman problems."

"Don't you mean McNally problems?" I shoot back with a smirk.

"Funny, but regardless of how you word it, Sarah doesn't know about your history with Andy."

"I'm confused then. She said she knows who I am."

"Yah Callaghan, anyone who watches the news knows who you are after Project Dakota came to light. Your face and name were plastered all over the nightly news for two weeks straight." Sam replies with this look of "duh" written all over his face.

"Ugh, I don't remember much of that time. I tried to keep myself hidden in my house and slept as much as I could."

" I know how that goes, I remember those days." Sam pauses and just when I think he isn't going to keep going he starts in again. "Listen," Sam says pausing again while rubbing his hand over his face. "I know you didn't mean to hurt Andy, but it still happened. Thankfully Andy is strong and pulled herself together. Sarah though is different. She acted self assured today but for reasons I'm not going to give you, she could not handle the type of heart break you put Andy through."

I'm very curious about Sam's explanation, but I know better than to ask him to explain. I would have a better chance of breaking through a brick wall by banging my head against it than to convince Sam to talk about anything personal if he doesn't want to. I briefly entertain the idea that Sarah has experienced some kind of severe trauma in her life, and for reasons I can't explain, I find myself wanting to shield her from any further pain this life might offer her.

"You know Callaghan after I found out you cheated on Andy with Jo I wanted to put my fist through your face but I held back because I knew it was the last thing McNally needed at the time, but if you mess with Sarah at all I won't even hesitate."

Feeling frustrated I respond. "Why are we even having this discussion? I'm not going to date your sister."

"Your right you aren't," a stoned face Sam reiterates.

I move to turn towards the steering wheel so I can start the car but instinctively I turn back to my partner. "You know Sam, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret what happened with Jo."

"Oh well sucks for you." No sympathy in his voice at all, not that I expected any.

"No not really. I deserve the regret but in reality I don't think I would have done what I did if I didn't know deep down inside that Andy was in love with you. In the long run what happened between us was for the best."

"Still not an excuse to hurt her like that. If you really thought she loved me then you should have talked to her, you don't go and sleep with your ex-fiancée."

"Don't act like you're a saint Sammy. What you did to her after Jerry died in many ways was much worse. You broke her." I know I shouldn't have brought up Jerry dying but he was starting to become a little too self righteous and my response just kind of slipped out.

"Yah well I was broken too, doesn't mean though that I don't have my own regret that I deal with. The thought of losing her was almost paralyzing and I didn't know how to get past it. I always knew the threat was there but it wasn't until one of us actually fell that I realized just how much of a reality that fear is based in."

Looking at Sam I'm stunned at how much he just opened up to me. "Um, are we having a moment Sammy?" I say trying to lighten the mood.

Sam looks just as stunned as I feel. I don't think even he intended on ever sharing so much with someone he is forced to partner with. It's not like I could ever be buddies with Swarek like Jerry or Oliver, there's just too much water under the bridge, and the situation with Andy is the tip of the iceberg. I know I need to lighten the mood and help Sam dig his way out of his self disclosures he clearly did not intend to share.

"But seriously Swarek, your sister IS hot," I tell him in hopes of baiting him and feeling triumphant in this very uncomfortable discussion.

I can see Sam let out a small breath of relief that this discussion is ending only to realize the implications of what I really just said. As he turns away from me to face the front window he seems to still be a little tense. "Put the keys in the ignition and drive now," he says through gritted teeth.

With my own smirk on my face I reply "sure thing Sammy". Turning to do as he asked, I can't help but think this could get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

_As always thank you everyone for reviewing/favoriting this story and me as an author. It means a lot to know that so many like this storyline because I for one would love to see it on the show if the writers can do it justice (which I have no doubt they could). It's actually second on my list of storylines I would like to see with of course McSwarek reuniting as numero uno._

_Just FYI, I'm not sure how Women's Crisis works in Canada but here in the state that I live in (in the U.S.) you can't just call up the safe house and ask to speak with the victim. You have to call the crisis hotline and __**IF**__ the victim is at the safe house a message will be sent to them, and the victim then has the choice to call you back. You never get to know if the person is there if they don't call you back. _

_Hope you Enjoy!_

It's five o'clock and we don't have any leads on where Daniel might be. We managed to obtain a probable cause warrant for his arrest and patrol is actively looking for him. The door to parade is open and I can hear Sam briefing the night shift on today's events. He's providing them with Sarah's work contact information in case Daniel comes into custody so she can let Angie know. I hear someone walking towards our office, and when I look up, I see Oliver poking his head in the doorway.

"Hey Callaghan you want to catch a drink at The Penny with us?"

"Oh am I part of the cool kids now that I'm partnered with Swarak?" I ask half joking.

"Nah, Swarek's cool because I let him be seen with me," with a laugh Oliver fires back.

"Dream on Ollie," Sam says as he rolls his eyes coming back from parade.

"Oh hey Sammy, just asking Callaghan here if he wanted to head over to The Penny and have a drink."

I can see a look of curiosity display on Sam's face, and I'm sure he's wondering at what point was I all of a sudden included. Sure we have all worked together for a long time but I've never been "one of the five". Transferring over to 15 from 27 was fairly smooth but I still felt like I was the new kid on the first day of school. Then I started dating Andy, which kind of sealed the deal for me not being included as part of the group with the TOs.

"Yah sure, come along, and maybe if you're lucky I'll let you pay for a round of pool," Sam says with a smug look on his face.

I look at my two co-workers before me and I wonder if this is a good idea. "What about Andy, won't that be kind of weird for the both of you?"

With a sigh Sam responds to my question. "It's been two years since you and McNally broke up and if she can get past it then I guess….I can….still quietly hold a grudge." Sam and Oliver look at each other and both stifle a laugh.

"Whatever Swarek, I'll let you buy the first round." I start to turn off my computer and pack up for the day. "I'll see you over there."

"Alright it's a party," Oliver says as he rubs his hands together and leaves our office to go change in the locker room.

"Like it's 1999," Sam sarcastically calls back out to him.

With just me and Sam in the room I again bring up my concerns about Andy. I know she's over our past relationship, but this still might be a little awkward, and of all people Sam will know for sure. "Seriously though, I don't want to make Andy uncomfortable. It's one thing to work together but entirely different to hang out after work."

"Listen, if I thought in anyway Andy would feel uncomfortable I would have told Oliver it's not a good idea. It might do you good to see her happy outside of the work place. She really has forgiven you."

I feel a little relief from Swarek's statements but until I can see and hear it from Andy, I will never be able to truly forgive myself for hurting her so much.

"I however still think you're an idiot, but hey your loss my gain," Sam states as he's putting on his jacket while staring at me with a big smirk on his face.

"You're an ass you know that?" I argue back.

"So I've been told."

"Besides you're the idiot if you don't realize she was yours all along." I mentally kick myself for telling him this, giving him the satisfaction of knowing that although Andy did love me in her own way, her heart always lied with Swarek.

"Let's table this discussion for now; all this male bonding today has left me with an overwhelming desire to drink," Sam jokes although I'm pretty sure he's being serious at the same time.

"Whatever you say Sammy."

"I really hate it when you call me that."

"I know."

Walking into The Penny I see Oliver across the room. I quickly make it through the growing crowd and have a seat next to him.

"Glad you made it Callaghan. Decided to finally grace us with your presence," Oliver jokes as he takes a drink of his whiskey. "By the way, we men drink whiskey, so I hope you don't mind a little added hair to your chest."

He could use some I'm sure," Sam states as he and Andy walk up behind me. "He's always seemed a little too baby faced to be a hard ass detective."

I watch Sam pull out a chair for Andy who smiles at me as she sits down. I could be a total jerk right now and tell him that his girlfriend would know just how much hair I have on my chest, but for Andy's sake I'll let Swarek win this one.

"It's good to see you Luke. I feel like you're never around anymore," Andy tells me.

"That's because I'm too busy babysitting your boyfriend out in the field," I answer while looking at Sam from the corner of my eye. I can see him take a big swig of his drink.

After a few seconds he finally responds. "Dream on buddy."

"I hate it when you call me that."

"I know," Sam says with a big grin throwing my words back in my face.

"Okay, pissing contest will begin in about an hour. Drink up you two because I think you will be the leading contenders with all that animosity," Oliver jokes with us.

The mood at our table lightens up and it doesn't take long for all the other rookies to join us. There are times when it seems to others I'm laughing and paying attention to what they're saying but I'm really just sitting there taking it all in. I've never really felt like I've belonged anywhere, and truth be told watching how close the TOs and rookies are with each other, I've longed for that same companionship in my own life. Andy is the only person, other than Jo, to know about my past and where I come from. I've managed to lose the two people in my life, besides my family, that I've allowed to really see who I am. Before I can fixate on self pity I'm pulled out of my thoughts from someone calling my name. I half hold my breath when I realize it's Andy.

"Earth to Luke, you there?"

"Huh? Yah sorry, just thinking about a case," I lie.

"Why don't you come with me to the bar and we'll grab another round for everyone?"

I'm not sure what to make of this. I look over at Swarek to determine what he's thinking and I don't see a change in expression. He's still joking with the others and when he notices both of us get up at the same time he gently grabs her hand and brings her back down for a quick kiss and a caress of her cheek. Andy responds to Sam in the same manner and I turn my head feeling as if I'm intruding on an intimate moment between them, knowing I have no right to be a part of their lives in any way.

As I make my way to the bar knowing Andy will be right behind me at her own pace, I'm left with the feeling of knowing that even when he doesn't appear to be paying attention, Swarek always has Andy on his radar and aware of any change with her. It brings me a secure comfort in knowing Andy will always be protected as long as Sam's around.

Mick the bartender greets me when I finally make my way through the crowd. "What can I get you Detective Callaghan?"

"Just another round for everyone at my table." Mick leaves to fill the order just as Andy comes and stands next to me, leaning against the bar, she turns to face me.

"I'm glad you came out tonight Luke, really I am." I can hear the sincerity in her voice. After dating for as long as we did and working UC together, I know when she's telling the truth.

"Thanks Andy, that still means something to me you know." I say back to her with just as much truth.

"I'm happy Luke," she blurts out. "I mean I know you've been worried about me. Sam seems to tell me everything now. It's funny really; he goes from being 'Mr. Too Cool For Feelings' to 'I'm an open book'. It's amazing what a little grenade in the hand and six months away with no contact can do in breaking down someone's walls."

I can't help but laugh despite remembering how scared I was when I heard over the radio how heroic she was that day. I don't tell her that though, it will do no good for her to hear. Instead I tell her the words that will matter most to her. "It was only a matter of time before Swarek stopped being the idiot I told him he was being."

"So I've heard." A soft smile forms on her lips and there's a hint of pink in her cheeks that wasn't there a few moments ago.

"Even the walls he built were no match for you. I knew eventually you'd get through to him. Of course I never dreamed that you'd put your life on the line in doing so. "

"What can I say? Serve, protect, and be as dramatic as possible."

Silence falls upon us and for a few seconds I contemplate taking over some of the drinks that are already made, but when I reach for them I feel the warmth of Andy's hand on top of mine. Immediately our eyes connect and she tells me the words I've longed to hear.

"I forgive you Luke. I know that everyone makes mistakes and it hurt like hell, but you and I really weren't meant to be." She starts to chew on her bottom lip, probably in anticipation of what I'll say next.

"From the start I knew you had feelings for Swarek, I just didn't want to see it. I was wrong for sleeping with Jo, but you're right, in the end everything worked out for the best."

She squeezed my hand and then pulls away. The gesture was symbolic to what was happening between us right now. With her forgiveness I can truly let go and I feel like I can finally breathe again. As if to prove my point I take a deep breath and let it out, yup that feels good.

Mick starts to place the rest of the drinks down on the bar and I know we're soon going to have to return to our table. "It's really nice to see you so happy," I say to her hoping she believes me.

"I am happy and I want that for you too. Sam told me about your run in with his sister this morning."

The mention of Sarah has me almost spitting out the sip of whiskey I was in the middle of taking. "There isn't much to say really. In the short time I talked with her I found her intriguing."

"And beautiful right?"

"Oh I didn't notice." I lied again.

"Oh come on Luke, Sarah's gorgeous."

"Okay she is very beautiful, but why are we even having this conversation? Sam made it clear if I even think about asking her out I'm a dead man. Although the thought of being able to put Swarek in his place and claim it as self defense is very appealing."

"Luke," Andy says to me in a warning tone. "First of all, you are each other's partners so you back each other up no matter what when you are on the job. Secondly, if you have an opportunity to get to know Sarah you should go for it. She's an amazing person and so are you. Everyone deserves a second chance, but just know if you hurt her then Sam will have to stand in line because I will kick your ass myself."

Picturing an angry Andy coming at me leaves me with a valid question of whether or not I should be scared or amused. Instead I ask another valid question. "Why are we even talking about this?" I ask in confusion. "I had one encounter with her this morning it's not like we're going out on a date. I might not ever see her again."

"Because she just walked through the door," Andy replies slowly and deliberately with just the right amount of disbelief.

I hesitantly turn around to see Sam's sister standing in front of the door looking around for any familiar faces. I immediately notice the soft curls in her hair that weren't there this morning and the strapless black top, form fitting jeans, and black heals that should be outlawed on a woman like her. What is it about Sarah Swarek that draws me in? It's not simply her beauty, although there's no simplicity to her beauty at all.

Sarah first spots Andy and I see a look of relief on her face to have found someone she knows. Then when her eyes flash over to me that relief turns to curiosity. Trying to hide the shock on my face I look back to Andy who's grinning, and then to an empty chair, because out of the corner of my eye I can see one pissed off Sam Swarek walking our way. I guess the battlefield lines have been crossed again and our unspoken truce is over.


	4. Chapter 4

So after the last round of reviews from "Guests" I think I'm done with this story. If you don't like the storyline then don't read it. I was up until 3 AM editing when I had to get up for work at 7:30. I'm sorry if some are offended by this story, but again if you don't like it than why are you reading it? I really hope none of these "guests" are from TWC because these comments were very hurtful.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone,

It's been brought to my attention that one of the reviewers has been getting nasty PMs from other reviewers because the reviews are not favorable to my story...please stop. Thank you for caring so much about this story, but there has been enough hurt feelings and never do I want my writing (which I love) to ever cause anyone pain. I never had any intention that this story would become so controversial, after all I'm not writing for the actual T.V show…please don't accuse me of not being a fan girl because I'm one of the biggest fan girls Tassie could ever meet (and one of the most devout McSwarek fans ever). I saw this story as harmless and a good way to introduce Sarah. I love this character so much already even though we haven't even met her on the show yet. I also wanted to bring Sam and Luke together in a bromance/partners/frenemies way. I maintain they really have some of the best chemistry on the show. I really hope one day to see their tumultuous working relationship turn into a good friendship with all of the bantering that comes with it. Well maybe not with Luke dating Sarah, as I'm sure after killing off Jerry, Tassie does not want anymore hate mail. Although she wouldn't be getting any from me if this story was ever written!

Had I continued with this story you would have been able to learn the following:

- Sarah showed up at the Penny to meet some girlfriends for drinks-Andy did not call her.

-Andy really did forgive Luke (not because she's weak or pathetic but because she is strong and has more grace than most of us could hope for). Andy is so in love with Sam that it really does not matter to Andy who Luke ends up with as long as he is good (and vice versa) to the woman. This is a fictional story and not real life. I don't understand how alternate universe is so easily accepted but this concept is not.

-Sam is overbearing in the beginning partly due to not trusting Luke yet and partly because he does not want Sarah to end up with a cop. With all that she has been through in life the last thing he wants is to see her go through what Traci went through, especially since Sam is already a cop. Someone said it best on the TWC fan board "when it involves Andy, Swarek brings sexy back". Well I pretty much feel like a protective Swarek for any reason is freaking hot and that is why I've made him so protective of Sarah. Quite frankly I don't think it's much of a leap to think he would be so protective despite the fact that Sarah is probably around 40 now. Also regarding Sam, I wrote in chapter 2 how he wanted to hit Luke when he found out he cheated on Andy, because Ben Bass talked about in an interview how he thought it was very out of character for Sam not to have gone after Luke when he found out what he did.

-We would have learned the true reason why Luke and Sam did not like each other-long before McNally came along.

-I stand by the fact that I was not portraying Sam to be a "bastard" but someone who is loving and caring. I showed this in the way he treated Andy in Chapter 3 and I would have continued to show more McSwarek moments.

-Ultimately this story was about Luke and Sarah and how they found their way to be together. They would have the hurdle of Sarah finding out pretty fast the back story of Luke and Andy (and yes she would not be so quick to let that go). I would show how they worked through that issue and how they fell in love while working this case and highlighting just how strong of a woman Sarah has become. Despite the blond hair, Sarah is not a Jo clone. With only three main colors of hair in this world to choose from what choice did I have? I certainly couldn't do brown because then I would have been accused of Luke just replacing Andy. Maybe I should have chosen Sarah to have red hair so she would not be compared to either Jo or Andy, but honestly I wasn't even thinking about Jo when I was creating Sarah in my mind.

I guess I should just stick to McSwarek centered stories, they seem to be the most favorable that I've done. My concern is not about people posting negative reviews, it is the right of the reviewer, however to continue to read a story just so you can belittle is not what this forum is for. If the reviews do not offer any type of constructive criticism on how the writer can improve the storyline or writing, then move on. It's a waste of your valuable time to continue to read a story you do not like.

Again, thank you so much for all the positive reviews and for the constructive ones that thought it could make my writing better. I truly hope everyone has a blessed holiday season.


	6. Chapter 6

**Back by popular demand….I appreciate all of the encouraging reviews and messages to keep this story going. I welcome all constructive reviews, but if you're going to take past relationship issues out on these fictional characters then please seek therapy. Please remember I do not claim to be a professional writer or a therapist. I happen to love these two characters and wanted to write an interesting story that brings them together. Again thank you for all of the encouraging reviews and for favoriting this story and me as an author. **

I watch Sam storm past me with his impromptu quest ending just inches from his sister. "Can I help you Sam?" Sarah asks trying to keep her cool as she clearly does not like the way Sam is treating her.

"Why are you here Sarah?" Sam asks trying to remain calm.

Pointing to a table of three other women, "I'm here to meet some friends because I'm an adult and that's what adults do, we meet with friends for drinks after work," Sarah responds sarcastically.

Sam's shoulders relax and he quickly glances back at me. "So you're not here to meet Callaghan?" he asks turning back to face Sarah.

"No, I didn't know he would be here," Sarah sighs. "My friends and I decided to come for some drinks, but even if I had come here to meet Luke.."

"Detective Callaghan," Sam corrected.

Sarah closed her eyes clearly trying to contain her composure, "Sam I'm a big girl and I love you for caring but I can take care of myself."

Watching this exchange between brother and sister I can't decide if I should sit down at our table or in another country. Before I can give much thought to this question, Sarah side steps past Sam, walks over to Andy, and embraces her in a hug.

"I swear Andy, I love him but this has got to stop," Sarah pleads as she pulls away.

"I know; I'll talk to him okay?"

"Thank you." Sarah then turns to me and smiles. "Hi Luke, sorry you had to see that," Sarah apologizes.

I look back at Sam who's still standing where Sarah left him. Sam's face is of disbelief that Sarah would just walk away. Andy excuses herself from our conversation and motions for Sam to follow her as she walks out the front door.

"Sometimes I think Sam forgets I'm the older sibling," Sarah jokes trying to lighten the mood.

"I didn't even know Swarek had a sister until this morning."

"Yup, I'm four years older."

Those eyes, I can't stop staring at those eyes. I vaguely notice her friends looking our way but I force myself to nudge my head in their direction. "Looks like you're a wanted woman."

"Hmmm it would appear so," Sarah replies studying me intently.

My throat goes instantly dry and I swear I can hear my own pulse. I take a minute to regain my composure before I can respond.

"Look Sarah, you're beautiful and I admire the work you do, but your brother and I go way back and he's already made it known under no circumstances am I to ask you out on a date."

"Listen, all I know is that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day. I can date who I want to date, and I would like an opportunity to get to know my brother's partner."

"There are things about my past that you might not like."

"That's for me to decide," Sarah challenges.

The words are on the tip of my tongue and I'm in a battle with myself. A few seconds later I shamelessly lose the battle. "How about coffee? The Common tomorrow morning at 10?" I ask with the intention of laying everything out for her if she accepts my invitation.

A smile slowly forms on Sarah's face. "Yes, I'll meet you there."

We say our goodbyes and I head back to my table where Sam and Andy have rejoined the group. I know I should tell Swarek about my meeting with Sarah tomorrow, but since I'm afraid his reaction will fall more on her at this time, I hold back.

The rest of the evening is uneventful except for the glances Sarah and I steal from one another. Even from across the room I notice the smoothness of her skin, and I can only wish I was lucky enough to experience her for myself.

As I walk out calling it a night early, I glance over at Sarah who's watching me intently. I mouth the word "tomorrow" and she nods back. Yup, sleep is not going to come easy tonight.

The next morning I'm awake before the alarm goes off. Showered and shaved I stress over what I'm going to wear like I'm a teenage boy going on a first date. What power does this woman have over me? I've known her for only twenty four hours. Finally, I decide on a collared shirt and jeans. Checking myself in the mirror, only once to preserve some dignity, I grab my car keys and head for my door.

When I arrive at the coffee shop I can see that familiar blond hair through the window and I don't hesitate to go towards it like it's my true north. The smile that greets me causes me to catch my breath and I feel alive for the first time in what feels forever.

"Hi Luke," she says greeting me.

"Hey, I thought I was buying coffee this morning?" I respond noticing Sarah already has a cup in front of her.

"Well I didn't want to be presumptuous so this is my lame attempt at acting as if I'm not totally nervous about being here right now."

Stifling a laugh I tell her I'll be right back and I order my own drink.

"So did you have fun last night?" I ask when I return.

"Yes, and before I left Sam came over and apologized to me."

"Did you tell him you were meeting me this morning?"

"I did."

"You told him you were meeting me for coffee and I'm actually still alive?"

"Well he wasn't happy about it, but I told him I've been on my own now for over twenty years and I'm doing just fine."

"Hmm, good point," I say. "So Sarah before we go on there's something I need to tell you."

"O-kay, shoot."

"Sam and I have known each other for a long time. Ever since our academy days there's a bit of a rivalry between us. We've never really been friends and this only worsened once I started dating Andy."

"What?" Sarah asks almost choking on her coffee.

"When Andy first started at 15 we dated for over a year and became engaged," I explain feeling extremely nervous.

"Wow, I was not expecting this especially since neither one told me." Sarah looks genuinely upset.

"If you haven't noticed, your brother isn't one to talk about his personal life."

"I've noticed, go on."

"Towards the end of our relationship my former fiancée transferred to 15 and during a daylong UC operation I slept with her."

"You cheated on Andy and you've been engaged twice?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I cheated on Andy and yes I've proposed to two other women," I replied ashamed of those words.

Sarah remains quiet for a while and I didn't say anything to change this. At this point I'm following her lead.

"Luke, I really had no idea of your past with Andy. She's great, how could you cheat on her?"

"Believe me, I asked myself that question every day for months. The reality is we weren't mean to last."

"That's no excuse."

"You're right it's not, but I was lying to myself for a long time, trying to look the other way instead of seeing what was right in front of me."

"What was that?" Sarah demands.

"You're brother. Andy was in love with Sam long before we broke up, I just didn't want to see it."

"So where do things stand with you and Andy now?"

"Well we actually talked about that last night. She's forgiven me and said she wants me to be happy. She feels we should get to know each other better but she threatened to kick my ass if I hurt you."

"Have you forgiven yourself?"

"I probably never will. I'm a lot of things, but a cheater was never one of them."

"Listen Luke, this does change things. I need to be able to talk to Andy and Sam before I can figure out these irrational feelings I have for someone I just met yesterday."

"So I'm not the only one feeling them." I state back to her.

"No, you're not." She answers. "Look we should end this now. I need to talk to Andy and Sam before we spend any more time together that's not work related."

"I understand," feeling resigned to knowing I've lost Sarah before I even had her. We say some awkward goodbyes we go our separate ways.

Arriving at 15 I walk into my office and notice Sam is already sitting at his desk. He looks up at me and surprisingly he didn't lunge my way.

"Have a good morning?" Sam asks sarcastically.

"Great until I told her about Andy."

"So you did tell her then," Sam asks me in disbelief.

"Of course I told her. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Do you really want answer to that?"

"Whatever Sam, I'm not in the mood today to deal with your shit. You know I really don't understand why you feel it necessary to be so protective of your sister? Sarah is one of the most forward and self assured woman I've ever met."

"You really don't know what you're talking about," Sam challenges.

"Well then enlighten me," I challenge him right back.

"That's Sarah's story to tell."

I don't push Sam further, although the curiosity in response to Sam's words is almost overwhelming.

************************************************************************************We go about our day looking for Daniel without any luck. Just as we're about to leave for the night Sam receives a call.

"Swarek here. Sarah?"

The worry in Sam's voice starts my adrenaline.

"Wait calm down. Where are you? Hang tight we're on our way. Stay hiding."

"Swarek what's up?" I ask almost in a panic as Sam grabs the car keys.

"She did exactly what I told her not to and now she's trapped with Angie at her house. That bastard came home and they're in hiding."

"Let's move," I say more to myself as Sam is already out the door.

When we're a few blocks away we cut the sirens and lights so we don't alert Daniel. Pulling into the driveway I can see all the lights are on in the house and what I hear as I exit the car is one very loud scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites. You all make my day! Sorry this chapter is short, I've been working a lot of overtime lately but I wanted to post another chapter before too much time went by. **

Swarek and I glance at each other briefly, more out of habit of learning to read each other minds, than for reassurance of what we both just heard. It's amazing how after a couple of months we are already so in sync with our actions. I radio for back up and without further hesitation we race to the front door.

"Damn, it's locked," I swear pulling my hand away.

"Out of the way Callaghan I got this."

Doing as Swarek demanded I moved to the side of the front porch and with one kick the door opens. We draw our guns and slowly enter the house, the feel of the cold metal and the weight of the gun is something I never really get used to. Before we can worry about securing the bottom floor we hear yelling from above.

I make the stairs first, taking two at a time, and when I reach the top floor what I see slams into me like a brick wall. Daniel is on top of Sarah in the hallway strangling her. Sarah's legs are kicking up and down and despite all of her strength, she cannot deter the monster's hands from her throat.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS BITCH, TELL ME," Daniel screams at her.

He is so entranced in his rage he never heard the door kick open and he hasn't seemed to register the fact that I'm now attempting to pull him off of Sarah. Sam's knelt down by his sister and is helping to pry off Daniel's hands.

"Let go you son of a bitch," Swarek swore at him. I can tell by the look on Sam's face I need to be the one to deal with Daniel once we get him off of Sarah.

After what feels like forever I finally have Daniel on his stomach, I wouldn't be surprised if he was on some sort of drug with his blind rage tonight. I gladly shove my knee in his back as I cuff him. Turning around I can see Sarah quietly crying in Sam's arms. "I she okay Swarek?" I ask trying to remain calm.

"Don't know," Sam responds. Turning to the crying woman in his arms "Shh its okay, I'm here this time," he gently reassures her. This comment immediately has me on alert but I know now is not the time to delve into the meaning.

"Sir?" Nick states as he reaches the top of the stairs with Andy right behind them. Back up has arrived.

"Can you secure the first floor, we weren't able to."

"Already done," Nick reassures.

"Sarah," Andy fearfully speaks as she pushes past Nick and slowly approaches. With even more purposeful movements she kneels down and softly strokes Sarah's trembling arms.

"Sam what happened," Andy questions in disbelief.

"Apparently Angie received a call from Daniel's brother telling her Daniel left town. Sarah offered to get some of Angie's things but Daniel came home. She went into hiding and called me. That's all I know." Leaning down he kisses the top of Sarah's head and then slowly pulls away from her. "Sarah are you all right?" he asks cautiously.

"Yes, just a little shaken," Sarah answers barely above a whisper.

"Luke's got him cuffed," Andy reassures her.

Sam looks over at Daniel still pinned under my knee and his eyes narrow.

"Don't even think about it Swarek, I'm feeling it too but we're not letting what happened tonight go because this idiot walks on a technicality," I warn him.

"Then get him the hell out of here now," Sam growls.

Following Sam's request Nick and I grab Daniel. "You messed up tonight," I tell Daniel as I help him up from the floor. Truth be told I wanted five minutes alone with him myself. After what he did to Sarah tonight he wouldn't be recognizable when those five minutes were up.

* * *

The action is dwindling down. The hustle of a crime scene always starts with chaos and then becomes a ghost town. Sam tried to convince Sarah to be checked out at Mount Sinai but being a typical Swarek she refused. The few minutes of understandable weakness Sarah displayed when we first pulled Daniel off her was quickly replaced with a type of strength I've never seen before on an assault victim so soon after the incident.

I fought the urge to go to her while on scene. Trying to remain professional when all I wanted was to be the one holding her, a feeling so off the charts insane because I barely even know the woman.

After giving her statement to Tracy, who we pulled in from property crimes to work this case, Sam drove his sister home. The moment we made eye contact as Sam was closing her car door was enough to stop me in my tracks and make me want to kill Daniel Turner all over again. I could already see the bruises forming on her neck from a distance, but what really stopped me was in that instant I realized this was not the first time. Sarah must have noticed the immediate change in my stance because she quickly looked away and shut the door.

* * *

Returning home I attempted to eat some left over's from the night before. I turned on the television, mindlessly flipping through the channels, doing anything to keep my mind off what happened tonight. This only worked for so long until I caved and called my partner.

"Swarek," Sam answers.

"Hey Sam, how's Sarah?" I ask hoping he won't give me a hard time.

Clearing his throat he hesitates for only a second. "She's okay. Andy and I both offered to stay with her but she turned us down. The only reason why I'm respecting her request is because I know Turner is not getting out of jail tonight."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "That's good to hear, she seemed to be doing better by the time she left the house."

"Yeah," I can hear Sam sigh. "You were right Callaghan; she's a lot stronger than I give her credit for. No one would fault her had she fallen apart."

If the situation wasn't what it was, I might have smiled at Swarek admitting I was right. Instead I gather enough courage to ask what's really on my mind. "I need to know something, and I know it's none of my business but"

"Just say it," Sam interjects.

"I heard what you said to her tonight."

"I said a lot of things; you will have to be more specific," Sam replies dryly knowing exactly what I meant.

"The statement about you being there this time," I make clear to him.

"Oh I was hoping you didn't hear that, I said it without thinking."

Ignoring his response I press further. "This isn't her first attack is it?" I ask already knowing the answer.

Silence filled the space between us and I started to wonder if maybe Sam hung up the phone. Just before I could test this concern he spoke one simple word that I know had years of devastating effects.

"No."

"When," I ask barely able to speak.

"When she was thirteen. I was nine at the time and didn't know for a few years what happened. All I remember is my sister one day just wasn't the same." The sorrow in Sam's voice was evident. "I tried for years to cheer her up and then when she finally told me what happened to her I will never forget the rage I felt."

"Is there anything I can do?" I ask feeling helpless right now.

"I don't think so, but thanks." Sam responded.

"See you tomorrow Swarek."

"Yup, hey and thank you for taking down Daniel. I didn't trust myself to do it by the book, and the last thing I want is him walking."

"No problem. Have you thought about what might happen if he makes bail?"

"Put Sarah under lock and key incase he tries to come after her."

"Just when I think you might have changed Swarek," I respond with a smirk.

"That's what Andy said after she asked me the same question tonight."

Shaking my head "See ya tomorrow," I say.

"Bye."

I resisted the urge to ask for Sarah's number. She made it very clear this morning about further contact, and after tonight I'm sure any complication from me is not welcomed.

* * *

Lying in bed now I'm convinced sleep will never come. Time is the enemy tonight and if by chance this exhaustion takes over; I know nightmares will only be the accomplice.


End file.
